Cytus Lambda
'Cytus Lambda '(styled as Cytus λ) is the PlayStation Mobile version of the original Cytus. It is currently released only for PlayStation Vita and formerly PlayStation Mobile certified devices. On June 7, 2013, the Cytus team uploaded a video on YouTube containing a teaser for their upcoming PS Vita port of Cytus, entitled Cytus Lambda. Gameplay and such are similar from the original Cytus, except for the new title screen and ten songs. Only Chapter 1 is free on this version of Cytus. It was released in June 26, 2013. It was discontinued in mid/late 2014 due to low demands of the PlayStation Mobile Store. Other differences from the original version * The background's title screen is different and its music is from Cytus Alive: "The Lost" by Sta. * Load time before selecting chapters. Also, load times are longer. * There is no Million Download Plan page, as replaced by the "Prologue: L I V E"/Chapter 0 page. ** In the original Cytus 6.1, Chapter 0 is "PROLOGUE" instead of "Prologue L I V E". * The Click FX sounds a little louder and follows the rhythm unlike the original version, notably when sliding in drag notes that it doesn't follow touches but follows the movement of the scanline. ** Unlike the original version, Click FX is present and can be heard in some Android phones. * There are no lines under the pause button on the top left and score in top right. * The drag notes trails (not including the big circle and the arrow) glow lighter and dark yellow-ish. * If you get TP100 you get TP "100.00" instead. * The hold notes light a little while holding them unlike the original game. * The combo numbers are farther from the "Combo" unlike the original game. * Actions from Facebook and Twitter are no longer required. When Halcyon still needed social network action in the iOS/Android version 3.0, it was removed in Lambda. Note that in the result screen, there are no logos in the top right. ** When Cytus 6.0 came out Sync scores feature is not added in this version. * When Cytus 6.0 came out, the Stats menu screen was enhanced, but in this Lambda version it doesn't. * When you enter Chapters I-IV, on the top part of the screen, it shows CHAPTER instead of "C H A P T E R" with spaces. * Chapter 1 and Alive songs are free, and the rest of the other chapters aren't, pay once for $11.99 and you'll get full version, plus future songs that are IAP will still be free to play. There is no cooldown and Retry button is pre-unlocked. Known bugs/mistakes * It is reported that, in version 5.0, the methods of triggering Slit's hidden counterparts are reversed; Triggering Slit O will result in Slit I being triggered instead, and vice-versa. * In the November 2013 update for this game, Some original note charts in Chapter S from the Rayark Party Demo version of Cytus (pre-4.5) are later replaced by the original 4.5 charts in the February 2014 update (5.0) Final Note As the PlayStation Mobile store's services are completely shut down, Lambda will no longer be downloadable in the future. Version 6.0 is now marked as the final version of the game. Videos Category:Cytus